1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceiling fan blade, and more particularly to a method for making a ceiling fan blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually, the method for making a ceiling fan blade involves: spraying varnish on the upper and lower surfaces of a large wood board; cutting the large wood board into a raw fan blades of a predetermined shape; stacking the raw fan blades one upon another in such a manner that only the periphery edges of the fan blades are exposed; spraying premier repeatedly on the periphery edges of the fan blades; taking off the raw fan blades one by one, after the premier dries, and grinding and polishing the periphery edges; stacking the raw fan blades which have been ground and polished in the same manner that only the periphery edges of the fan blades are exposed; spraying varnish on the periphery edges of the fan blades; taking off the raw fan blades one by one, and thus the final products of the fan blades are obtained. However, this method for making a ceiling fan still suffers the following disadvantages:
Firstly, high production cost: since the making of the ceiling fan blade involves too many steps, and the polishing and grinding of the periphery edge can only be performed a single raw fan blade.
Secondly, high loss rate: the periphery edge of the respective raw fan blades should be sprayed with premier repeatedly, the neighboring fan blades are likely to stuck to each other after the premier dries, the later taking-off of the raw fan blades may cause damage to the premier on the periphery edges of the raw fan blades.
Thirdly, adverse influence on human health and environment: the making of the ceiling fan blade involves the spraying of premier and varnish, and the premier and varnish contains formaldehyde, pine fragrance, hydrogen peroxide and other toxic substances, which not only does harm to workers' health, but also pollutes environment.
Fourthly, the conventional method of the ceiling fan blade doesn't involve drying step, if the moisture rate of the fan blade is high, the fan blade is perishable and likely to deform. Furthermore, the premier and the varnish are not water proof, the fan blade will become wet and accordingly will be perishable and likely to deform if it is used in a humid environment for a long time.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.